The Lion and The Rose
Type: Manor Rating: 2 Affinity: Fae Ruler: Erezbet Blaine ni Leanhaun Nestled near the most northern point of where Serpent's Grove it's northernmost counterpart and within the mortal Colorado town of Woodland Park, The Lion and the Rose was, in its various incarnations, a museum, a bed and breakfast, and most currently was converted back into a private residence, which is where it has been purchased by Isaac ap Eiluned under his mortal name. Quite literally a castle in the Southwest, and finished in 2000, The Lion and the Rose is a five bedroom five bathroom castle modeled after the Ninteenth Century castles as built by the Astors, Vanderbilts and Rockefellers. Featured in various architectural publications such and within the Travel Channel's “Grand Castles of America,” the Lion and the Rose, the castle sits on nearly 20 acres of land next to the Pike National Forest. To the fae, though, the castle, named the same as it's mundane counterpart (merely for boasting's sake, though the Lion and the Rose); is another dash of the eccentric Eiluned count's puzzling displays – for such a secretive ruler, why would one pick this destination for a balefire? The answer settles with both the location of the castle, the Glamour pool around it, and the picky, discerning nature of the baroness who holds the location. However; that isn't the most important part of this hold; yes, the grip of a ruler does change a place a bit, but the Lion and the Rose has held Glamour long before this most recent ruler. Glades are not as common as they once were, nor are holdings with stones seeping with Glamour; however, during the time where Great Wolf's Chagrin was the seat of the duchy, it was thought that having an outpost bordering on the wilderness was a good sign; it was a mislead sign, yes, but in order to get 'back to nature,' the small hold was originally put in place on order from the Duke. It would be an outpost, much like Hearthsong was to the north, to ally the two major counties within the duchy's sight. This castle was originally part of House Dougal, and such was crafted in a madcap scheme to have something to rival the Duchy hold; what it lacked in splendor (which wasn't much), it seemed to make up for in staying power, because as Great Wolf's Chagrin fell into disarray, only to completely disappear, the Lion and the Rose persisted, both in the fae and mundane worlds, only to be taken into the territory of Count Isaac ap Eiluned in 2009. It has since held few members of his household, and served as a sort of 'training' facility in the sense that those who were to hold status within the County, or those who were to serve the Count directly spent time there, as a trod into the Far Dreaming served as an excellent way to ready any of Isaac's companions in his travels (should he decide he needed such). The rath's location seemed, at least at the time of building, to be a bit silly – located within the Lion suite of the manor, the gate to the freehold itself lies within...the bathtub. One must curl into the great basin, close their eyes, and imagine oneself sinking through reality, sinking back through time, though no water be necessary to access the hold. Given seven seconds (one for each century from the Shattering to the Resurgence), those wishing to pass through to the hold must know the password “Dextera beati Regis,” or “The Right Hand of the King.” Once within, the house in the Near Dreaming is nearly identical to its counterpart, perhaps a nod to the Dougal obsession with perfection, and recreating it within the mortal world. The idea of using a large basin, as well, quelled the need for a feeling of rebirth when entering from the mortal world. The fact that it lay within the Lion's suite was a nod to the Fiona who had ruled the duchy at the time of the hold's mortal completion. Within, as noted before, the Near Dreaming portion of the castle (which accounts for a great part of it) is nearly a mirror image of the mortal house encasing such; the castle boasts five suites, offices for those who felt the need to have them, and a grand hall for court proceedings. Housekeeping staff are kept busy by three separate laundry areas and a gourmet kitchen (obviously fit for whomever occupies the castle at the time). The Balefire, protected by those within the household, is located within the top of the tower, within the King's Suite; this, obviously, is to show the land its ruler, and to keep the holding's Glamour source at furthest distance from attack. Most recently, though, the Lion and the Rose has flown a different flag – that of House Leanhaun. Shortly after returning,though seemingly only briefly, from his travels, Count Isaac gave the holding as a gift to Baroness Erezbet Blaine as a symbol of his affections toward her. She has privately thanked him for the gesture, and while there are whispers that her place in the King's Suite pointed toward her assumption of the county after Isaac's demise (whenever that shall be; the Count has proven time and time again that he can and has beat Father Time), there is no clear answer to if it is so. Baroness Erezbet will make those who seek refuge within the Manor swear an oath of Fealty to her, and one to Isaac and his county (if he is there to accept said oath). The Baroness is polite and mindful of her place, but to those beneath her, the Right of Demesne, above all, reigns supreme.